Hana and Henry's Past
by AmHawk
Summary: This is how Hana and Henry met. A farm boy and a city girl. This is part 0 of the Mew Mew series.
1. Prolouge

The Prolouge:

It was a normal day for young Henry. The sun was shining on his skin. His Ratata tail swiches with joy. He was an ophen, raised on a farm. He tossed the hey in the stull. His dark emerald eyes were looking out the barn window.  
>"Looking out the window as always, huh?"<br>It was Henry's sister, Pam, a Cyndaquil girl with ruby eyes and flame colored hair.  
>"Pam, the farm life is geting tiredsome," the Ratata wailed.<br>"The farm life is perfect for you," Pam added, "You seem to enjoy every chore. I don't understand why it's getting boreing for you."  
>Henry reasured his sister with a nod.<br>"The chores are fine, but there is something about the city there."  
>Pam was thriled about the city herself. She wondered if there is other life there.<p>

Hana was a city Persian girl with sapphire blue eyes. She lived in the city her whole life. She was an only child living with her aunt. The city life was getting great. She wondered if there's a boy somewhere for her. The city boys flurt with her, but she doesn't eccept any of them. When she was walking down a forest path, she saw a farm and saw Henry sunbathing. Her eyes lid up and saw his Ratata tail swich. He was a good looking boy. Hana took a step back and hid in the bushes.  
>"Huh? Who's there?" Henry added.<br>He looked around and found Hana in the bushes.  
>What are you doing?" Henry asked.<br>Hana looked in his emerald eyes.  
>"Uh, sorry..." she mewed, "I know it's rude to stare... I'm so sorry..."<br>"Wait a minute, are you a city mew mew?" Henry asked.  
>"I am," Hana answered, "I don't like any of the boys in the city. You seem to have a nice orgenization."<br>"I've been living on a farm all my life," Henry added, "My name is Henry."  
>"I'm Hana," the Persian purred, "I wouldn't be sure if I can accept a friendship with a farm mew mew."<br>"Maybe I can help you out on how I live," Henry offered, "I cound lend you some crops once they're fully grown."  
>"I am greatful for your offer," Hana mewed, "the food in the city is just sloopy, even in my school's cafiteria. I'm am sick of it. Maybe your food will be better."<br>Henry wanted to have a nice friend like Hana.  
>"Stop!" Pam added.<br>"Pam, this girl is saying her city's food is terrible. I thought we can help her out."  
>Henry wanted to get Pam in a mood to help her.<br>"I sure hope you know what you're doing," his sister wailed.  
>"Everything will be fine."<br>Henry helped Hana everyday. 


	2. Chapter 1

Henry had a wonderful dream that night. He was on a hey stack, fast asleep. Pam was cerious about his actions tords Hana. She wondered if there is a boy out there in the city. The Cyndaquil girl looked up at the starry sky. If her dream will come true, she will be even with her brother.  
>"Oh, Henry, why do you talk me into these things..." she said to herself.<br>She knows what's right for her brother.

Hana was out for her stroles, when Veronica, a pikachu girl with light violet eyes was walking naxt to her.  
>"I think you're ready for a boyfriend," she said, "Kai was waiting all this time."<br>"I don't even like Kai, Veronica," Hana hissed, "He gives me grief."  
>"But he told me he changed his ways," Veronica added, "I'm sure he can make it up to you. OR do you have another boy in your mind you like?"<br>Hana knew it was Henry her friend was talking about.  
>"No!" she spat.<br>"Don't get your fur in a knot," Veronica squeaked, "I was just wondering... What do you have in mind?"  
>"Promise me you won't tell anyone about this..." Hana mewed, "I think I like a farm mew mew..."<br>"Really, a farm mew mew?" Veronica added, "I heard they grow the finest crops here. If Kai finds out, he'll get jealous. I think it's best not to tell him, right"  
>"Yup," Hana purred, "I don't want anything bad happening here."<br>"And what's all the babling about?"  
>There stood a Chatot boy, with purple eyes and jet black hair. His wings were folded nicely and his tailfeathers were colorfully painted.<br>"Hi, Kai," Veronica said in a kind tone.  
>"Hey," Kai replied, "I've been waiting a long time, Hana."<br>Hana's ears folded back and growled a little.  
>"Come on," Kai added, "Don't be mad at me. I changed my ways. Don't say you still don't trust me."<br>Veronica knows this isn't a good idea. She told Kai it's best to wait a little longer.  
>"You still don't trust him?" Veronica asked, "He's been waiting all this time."<br>"He's not the one for me," Hana mewed, "He's been a showoff for so long, he lost his sences. He's an idiot."  
>"You think Henry is smarter than him?" Veronica asked again.<br>"He knows about agraculture more than any boy in our class," Hana replied, "For a farm mew mew, he's good as anyone."

Henry was getting his crops ready to be harvest. Pam was watching out for the city Persian girl. She heard voices coming.  
>"Come on, Veronica!" Hana called, "Henry's food is much batter than the cafiteria's food!"<br>"Slow down!" the Pikachu called out, "Don't leave me behind!"  
>Hana stopped to catch her breath and waited for her friend.<br>"This is Veronica," Hana purred to the Ratata boy, "She's my childhood friend."  
>"I see you have a nice friend there," Pam replied.<br>"I come from the city too," Veronica added, "I see you know very much on agraculture."  
>"It's true," Henry said in a nice tone, "The crops needed to be harvest before shipping them to the city."<br>"It's a shame we don't get paid," Pam moaned.  
>Veronica told Hana it was getting late and needed to leave.<br>"I guess we better get going," Hana purred.

"He seems very nice," Veronica added, after leaving the farm.  
>"Yeah, he has a lot of skills than Kai does," Hana purred.<br>"I better get home," Veronica said, "I'll see you tomarrow."  
>Hana nodded to her friend and kept walking. She needed some company, and Kai flew down and greated her. Hana growled.<br>"What do you want?" she hissed.  
>"I just needed to talk to you..." Kai chirped.<br>Hana nodded slowly and swiched her tail to get Kai to follow her. Kai shrugged and walked with her. They heard barking when they got to the forest path.  
>"What was that?" Hana mewed.<br>"I'm not sure," Kai answered, "Sounded like a-"  
>Kai got cut off when Hana heard a Ratata cry. Kai flew up and followed the sound.<br>"Kai!" Hana cried, following the Chatot boy.  
>They got to the farm and saw Henry being attack by a wolf.<br>"Henry!" Hana wailed, "Kai, we have to help him!"  
>"Hana, can't you see?" Kai added, "The wolf will rip us to shreds!"<br>Henry's cry for help got to Hana.  
>"I can't stand by and watch a mew mew get killed," Hana mewed, "I'm going in there!"<br>Kai pinned her on a tree.  
>"I will not allow you to risk your life for a useless farm mew mew," Kai squawked, "I'm taking you home now, Hana!"<br>Hana slapped him on the face so he would let go.  
>"I'm not a three year old, Kai," she growled.<br>Hana darted at the wolf and used slash. The wolf dropped Henry. It glared an Hana with a snarel. Kai used arial ace on it and then used sand to bland it. The wolf sniffed Kai's scent and ran after him. It bit one of Kai's wings and Kai was trying to get free. He used peck and the wolf let go of him. His right wind was bleeding and so he ran. the wolf followed him.  
>"No, Kai..." Hana wailed.<br>She turned to Henry. His had a deep cut in his left arm. Hana knows her aunt is a healer so she picked him up, being careful not to tough his blood. Pam raced up to her.  
>"What happened to my brother, Hana?" the Cyndaquil girl demanded.<br>"There was a wolf and I tried to help him," Hana mewed, "Help me carry him. I need to take him to my aunt."  
>"Anything for Henry..." Pam wailed, "I think our dogs will look after the crops."<br>'Please, star mew mews,' Hana thought, 'Please don't let him die on me...' 


	3. Chapter 2

Henry was out cold. He lost a lot of blood while fighting that wolf. He woke up and found himself in a room.  
>"Where am I?" he wailed.<br>He saw that his left arm was all wraped up in bandages and watermint.  
>"Oh," a Mightyena barked, "you made it throught the night."<br>Henry looked to his right and saw her. She was a Mightyena healer with brown eyes and ruby red hair.  
>"You have a visitor."<br>"Huh, who?"  
>"You're rescuer of course."<br>Hana came in and looked at Henry in his emerald eyes.  
>"Hana, you rescued me?" Henry asked.<br>"I sure did," Hana purred, "That wolf did some damage on your left arm. I feel sorry for you."  
>Henry knows Pam is taking care of the farm now. He fainted when he tried to get up.<p>He was passed out again when his head felt dizzy. Kai was at a different hospital. His wing was wrapped up and won't be flying again for two weeks.<br>"Is he okay?" Veronica asked.  
>"He hasn't woken up yet," a Beautifly replied, "Why don't you get some herbs?"<br>"Okay, Gabby," Veronica answered.  
>"Okay," Babs said to Henry, "Try getting up now."<br>Babs was Hana's aunt. Henry tried to get up and sat on his bed.  
>"How are you feeling?" Babs asked.<br>"Okay, I guess..." Henry moaned.  
>"I think your arm will heal proberly if you don't use it too much," Babs barked, "You need to do stuff with your right arm for now on until your left heals fully."<br>"It's useless now?" Henry squeaked.  
>"In that condicion, yes," Babs answered, "You can't lift weights, or hey bills or climb trees."<br>"What can I do with just one arm?" Henry asked.  
>"Well, you can write and use a one hand controller."<br>"I'm left handed when I write..."  
>"You can go see her now."<br>Henry left the room and saw Hana talking with her friends.  
>"Henry, what did my aunt say?" Hana asked.<br>"I can't use my left arm now," Henry wailed, "I won't be able to do and harvesting for a while..."  
>"There are sorts of things you can do with one arm," Hana purred, "I think you can be usefull if you try to think."<br>Henry blushed when Hana has her Persian tail wrapped around his side. He can also hear her purring in his ear. He was very glad that he has someone who looks after him.

Kai has walking, his wing was wrapped up and he wasn't suppose to fly. He saw Hana walking past him. He knows she had to save Henry from the wolf.  
>"Hey, Hana!" he called.<br>Hana lashed her tail and gave Kai a mean look.  
>"What?" she growled.<br>"What's with you?" Kai asked, "You've been ignoring me eversince that night you rescued your boyfriend."  
>"He's not my boyfriend!" Hana spat.<br>"Touchie, touchie," Kai teased.  
>Hana walked away, stomping her feet.<br>'Henry won't get away with this,' Kai thought angerly, 'I was suppose to be her future partner...'  
>Hana ignored Kai and went to the farm.<br>"How is he?" Pam asked.  
>"He's doing fine," Hana answered, "His left arm is useless, so he needs to do stuff with his right arm for a while til his left recovers."<br>"There are things he can do with one arm," Pam added.  
>"He'll be back soon," Hana mewed.<p>

Henry was sleeping and Hana looked at him in the eyes.  
>"What did Pam say?" he asked.<br>"She said there are some stuff around the farm you can do with one arm," Hana purred, "I know you can trust me..."  
>She gave him a peck on the cheek. Henry's little Ratata whiskers twitched and his ears perked up. He just got his first kiss.<br>"I- I guess you're right," he replied, "I can go back to the farm now. Thanks for everything."  
>Hana purred.<br>When Henry was getting to the farm, Pam was glad her brother is back and hugged him.  
>"I knew you would come back," his sister cued.<br>Henry smiled and helped his sister with the harvesting. Pam looked at him with a good nod.  
>"So Hana's aunt is a healer, huh?" she asked, "She seems nice."<br>"I can tell," Henry replied, "She and Hana were taking care of me. They got me to do some training with just one arm. Now I'm rready for chores. What are some I can do with one arm?"  
>"You can turn on the sprinkeler, water the crops, brush the dogs," Pam added, thinking of some chores her brother can do with one hand.<br>Henry sat down by the bench, thinking of Hana, how she treated him nicely. No other city mew mew can never treated him nicely. Hana was the only one who is nice to him.

Hana went up to the farm the next day. Henry looked out his barn window and Hana came in through the barn door.  
>"Hana, I've been waiting to see you," he added.<br>"I was helping my aunt," Hana purred, "How's your arm?"  
>"I think it's fine," Henry answered, "I might come back in a week or two so she can check on it."<br>Hana purred and kissed his forehead. She paused, thinking how Kai would feel about it. She didn't care and let that thought go. The hey was soft under her legs and layed next to Henry. Pam watched them, not saying a word.  
>"Hope you can come back," Henry said sweetly.<br>Hana nodded and left. Henry was quiet for a while and thought about Hana.  
>"Pam, I-"<br>He needed to tell his sister he really likes Hana.  
>"You like her?" Pam asked, "I'm inpressed. Wait til our landlord hears this. She will be thriled!"<br>"I'm old enough, am I?" Henry asked.  
>His sister nodded.<br>"I think she knows what you were doing with Hana," she said, "She was amazed how a city mew mew can be nice to you."  
>Henry had to agree. Some city mew mews aren't bad. <p>


	4. Chapter 3

One week later, Kai was being ignored a lot when Hana goes to see Henry. Henry's arm was recovered and ready to be used again. This made Kai angry and jealious. He went to see her aunt.  
>"This farm mew mew is hanging around your niece!" Kai complained, "You should-"<br>"Hana and Henry?" Babs barked, "My niece would never like a farm mew mew. Kai, I think you're mistaking."  
>"Okay then," Kai squawked, "If you refuse to listen to me, I'll prove it to you!"<br>"Don't do anything violent," Babs growled to warn the Chatot boy.  
>Kai snorted and marched out the door. His friend, Eustis, a Starly boy was waiting for him.<br>"Hey, Kai," he greated.  
>Kai gave him an angry squawk and flew off. His wing was fully healed. Eustis had better keep an eye out for anything bad.<p>Hana went through the forest path, Kai stood there.<br>"Why do you look so down?" he asked.  
>"Nothing," Hana growled.<br>"How are things with you and Henry?" Kai asked.  
>"That's my business!" Hana hissed, "Now get out of my way!"<br>"You better tell him to watch his back..." Kai grumbled.  
>He saw Hana vanishing in the fields.<br>'I better follow her,' Kai thought, taking off to the skies.  
>Eustis knew this was bad. So he took a short cut and found Pam watching the sky.<br>"Hey!" he called.  
>"What is it, Eustis?" Pam asked.<br>"It's Kai! He's going to kill your brother!" Eustis replied, panicing.  
>"I'll keep an eye out for him," Pam added, giving Eustis a peck on his cheek, "Thank you for the warning."<p>

Henry was waiting for Hana and was getting ready to tell her how he feels.  
>"Hana, I have to tell you something," he added.<br>"Me too," Hana mewed.  
>"I insist, you first," Henry replied.<br>"I think I like you, Henry," Hana purred, "My aunt says it's okay."  
>"I like you too..." Henry added, "My landlord says it's okay too."<br>Kai was well hidden in the bushes.  
>'I knew it all along,' he thought, 'Soon when Hana leave, I'll get that goodie farm mew mew and peck the day lights out of him. Then I can prove to Babs what's been going on. Then I will win my throphy, and Hana will finally be mine.'<br>Henry and Hana hugged one another. Hana purred loudly when she smiled. Henry felt very calm. Hana pulled his shirt and their lips met. Henry acted jumpy, but he closed his eyes as they kissed. Kai couldn't resist and ruffled his feathers in jealousy.  
>"I better get back," Hana mewed when she let go of Henry's top.<br>"I- I- I love you..." Henry wailed, hiding his hands behind his back.  
>Hana was still purring loud.<br>"I love you too," she mewed.  
>She went back to her aunt.<br>'Now's the time,' Kai thought.  
>He leaped and attacked Henry.<br>"Kai, what are you doing?" he squeaked.  
>"Don't even try me!" Kai squawked angerly, "You're not ruining my chances of happiness!"<br>"What are you talking about?" Hanry wailed.  
>"When Hana is my wife, my goal will be met!" Kai chuckled.<br>"What?" Henry added, "but Hana's mine."  
>Kai tackled Henry and Pam came to her brother's rescue. She used head-butt and puched Kai off Henry.<br>"You okay?" the Cyndaquil asked.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine," Henry answered, "Go home, Kai! Hana's done with you!"<br>Kai struggled to his knees.  
>"You dirty farm mew mew..." Kai chirped in a weak tone, "You brainedwashed Hana and you stole her from me."<br>"Listen to yourself, Kai!" Eustis added, flying down and folded his Starly wings, "You sound insane and foolish. Not all farm mew mews are bad. They make the best food for are city."  
>"Eustis, why are you getting in my way?" Kai sneered.<br>"I won't let you hurt any farm mew mews!" Eustis scolded, "Babs told you no violance. You're a discrace to us! I will have a word with her when I get back!"  
>Hana raced up to Henry.<br>"Henry, are you okay?" she mewed.  
>"I'm fine," Henry answered.<br>"That Chatot boy tried to kill him," Pam added, pointing at Kai.  
>"Kai, how could you?" Hana hissed.<br>"I-"  
>"I know you were upset."<br>"I am not upset, Hana!" Kai squawked, "You have no idea how much pain I'm in!"  
>"I don't love you, and I never have!" Hana spat.<br>"I'll make you change your mind!" Kai scolded and aimed at Henry.  
>Henry was ready to fight this time. He jumped on Kai and saw his right wing was scared. So he let out his Ratata teeth and bites his left wing. Kai yelpped and tried to turn, but Henry was too heavy to be tossed off. Henry drew blood on Kai's left wing, it was shocking for the Chatot boy to have both his wings scared. Henry spitted out the frathers and aimed at Kai's right wing. Kai yelpped again and now both his wings are bleeding. Henry spited out the feathers from his right wing and still has a grip on him.<br>"Had enough, Kai?" the Ratata sneered.  
>"Never!" Kai squawked.<br>"Guess I will give a dose of your own medicine!" Hanry added, ready for another chomp.  
>He bit into Kai's left wing, deeper than what he did before. Kai wailed in pain, trying to get away from Henry's grip and passed out. Henry spit out the feathers and got off him.<br>"Is he dead?" Eustis wailed.  
>"No, he's out cold," Pam answered.<br>Henry went in the barn to wash is mouth.  
>"Serves him right," Hana growled, "trying to ruin my happyness."<p>

Kai was carried in the same hospital he was before.  
>"Kai?" Gabby called.<br>"Kai, we found you unconcious in the meddle of the field," Veronica added, "What happened?"  
>"Hana is gone..." Kai wailed.<br>"That was her choise to make," Veronica scolded, "I always knew you were not the one for her. Hana makes her own choices, not the choises you gave her! You've been alway a jerk!"  
>Kai's feelings were hurt by harsh words.<br>"I don't ever want to see your precence when I'm with Hana ever again," Veronica sneered, "Or hurt Henry, or you will get zapped!"  
>Veronica left, leaving Kai with Gabby.<br>"You were trying to hurt a farm mew mew?" Gabby shreeked, "Why? Is it because Hana likes him? I will give you one more chance to redeam yourself. This is the last time I wll heal those wounds." 


	5. Chapter 4

Hana and Henry were happy together and having pease around them. They heard Kai was going to be banished if he tried to kill Henry again. He did and Henry bit his wings again.  
>"I'm going to end this," Kai, squawked, "here and now!"<br>"Kai, I have had it with you!" Veronica yelled.  
>She used thunderbolt and Kai was zapped.<br>"Kai, now everyone knows why you were trying to kill one farm mew," Babs growled, "I will have no other choise."  
>"You are Banished!" a meough girl hissed.<br>"Banished!" chirped a pidgey boy.  
>Hana waited for the word from her aunt and Henry stood behind her.<br>"EXILE!" Babs barked.  
>"It was a mistake!" Kai wailed.<br>"It was no mistake!" Veronica growled.  
>"Come on, Eustis, back me up..." Kai pleeded to his friend, "Let's show them they're wrong."<br>"No!" Eustis squawked.  
>"But-"<br>"You are no longer welcome here!" Babs growled, "You're banished!"  
>"I-"<br>"GO!" Veronica scolded.  
>Kai looked around and they all looked at him with untrusting eyes. Kai jumpped in the air and flew away, far far away.<br>"At lease I don't have to put up with him anymore."  
>Hana heard Veronica talking to Pam. Henry nodded scilently that Kai won't be bothering him anymore. Hana kissed him on his cheek. Veronica looked over to her friend.<br>"I always knew that Kai was a neusince," she huffed.  
>Henry sighed in relieve. He looked at Hana in her sapphire blue eyes.<br>"I did that for you, Hana," he said.  
>Hana was amazed. She got all teary and started to cry a little bit.<br>"I really love you, very much," Henry cued, brushing his cheek on Hana's.  
>Hana purred in his hear.<br>"I love you too..." she mewed.  
>Eustis stood beside Pam and smiled sweetly at her.<br>"You did the right thing, Eustis," Pam said sweetly.  
>"I know," the Starly boy answered, "I wanted peace here between city mews and farm mews. Kai's been my childhood friend before he went psycho. He wasn't that bad, until he squawked at me. I thought he'd be up to something."<br>Pam nodded to every detail Eustis said. She kissed him on his cheek.  
>"I think your sister has an admirer," Hana purred.<br>"No no no no!" Eustis wailed, "Mom would kill me!"  
>"It's fine," Pam cued, "I'm sure your mom will be thriled that you have someone to love."<br>"I guess you're right..." Eustis added.  
>He had his wings spread out gracefully when Pam kissed him, but now he folded them. He looked around and the sun was setting. Hana looked around for Veronica. She saw her looking down at the ground.<br>"I didn't know Kai would do such a thing..." the Pikachu wailed.  
>"That's why I choose to be with Henry," Hana mewed, "He's more plesent than Kai ever was."<br>"Let's not speak of him anymore," Veronica added.

Hana hurried home and got in bed. Her dreams began, by the moment she is asleep. She dreamed about being at Henry's farm, laying down in the hay and looking up at the sky. Tabbitha will grow a liking to her. Henry had told his landlord about her. Hana purred to think of the happiness she'll have. Spending everyday on the farm with Henry. The moon was full that night and Babs woke her up.  
>"Get up, Hana," she barked, "It's the moon festivel. Henry and Pam worked hard for the harvesting. Let's go."<br>Hana stretched and hurried to the festivel.

The Moon was bright for the moon festivel. The Moonfestivel only comes every 40 years. All the farm mew mews have all the crops harvest. Hana saw Henry and raced up to him. Henry hugged her when she held him in her arms.  
>"So this is Hana,"<br>"Tabbitha, she is," Henry added, "I really love her."  
>Hana blushed and purred softly.<br>"Henry told me about you," Tabbitha added, "He said you're a nice girl and you seem to like him a lot."  
>"Yeah," Hana purred, "but I love him."<br>"It's true," Henry replied.  
>"I see," Tabbitha said in a kind tone.<br>Hana was ready to enjoy herself, and Henry too. Tabbitha was a Sandshrew, and she likes to have Pam and Henry help her out. The two of them have a dream. The sky shined with bright stars.  
>"This is a nice spot, Hana," Henry added.<br>"My mommy and I use to come here when I was little," Hana purred, "My aunt has been taking care of me when she died..."  
>"I'm so sorry about that," Henry wailed, "Pam and I were orphens and I don't remember my perents much, so Tabbitha had been raising us both. I feel sorry for you."<br>"It's okay," Hana mewed, "I know she's up there. I hope she can ecept our love. It seems so simple. Henry, I just want to be with you everyday on this earth with you."  
>Henry was surprized to Hana's kind words. He wondered if he can be with Hana, without doing any work at all. He sighed and layed on his belly. Hana's persian ears perked up.<br>"What's wrong?" she asked.  
>"Nothing..." Henry wailed, "I wish it can stay this way."<br>Hana layed next to him, purring in his ear and wrapped her persian tain on Henry's side.  
>"I think we have are own place here," she purred, "It'll be this way as always."<br>Henry looked away for a bit, looking at his sister with Eustis. She seems happy and he should too with Hana. The Persian girl scooted closer and purred when her head was on Henry's chest.  
>"I think they are preparing for the games," Henry added, "I think it must be the firefly catching event."<br>"I win that everytime," Hana mewed, "I've been practicing that."  
>"I wish you luck, my love..." Henry cheeped.<br>Hana gave him a peck on the cheek and joined the firefly catching event. Henry never felt so proud of himself. A moth landed on his nose. Henry knows his dislike of moths, so he shakes his head telling it to get off him, soon the moth flew away. He doesn't mind butterflies, but moths he hates. Hana was getting a head start catching the fireflies. Veronica was ahead of her. Soon it was over and Hana caught 15, a new record.  
>"You sure win everytime," Veronica added, "I only got 12..."<br>"There's always next time," Hana mewed.  
>She returned to Henry, still mad at the moth, and it kept landing on his nose. Hana hissed a little at the moth and it flew away for good.<br>"I don't mind butterflies landing on me..." Henry replied.  
>"The moths sure have a liking to you," Hana teased.<br>"Yeah..."

The moonfestival ended and Henry was in bed. He had a good time. He rested for a while. Pam was tired too, after hanging with Eustes. Tabbitha let them sleep and takes care of the farming. Henry opened one eye at his sister.  
>"What?" the Cyndaquil asked.<br>"I was thinking about the festival," her brother answered, "I enjoyed it. All the city mews support us, even Hana. I might ask if you had anything with Eustes?"  
>"What? Are you kidding me?" Pam added, "I could never think such a thing. I do love him and that's all it counts! Henry, I would never betray you, like you don't betray me when you're with Hana."<br>"Jeez, it was just a question..." Henry moaned.  
>"You're right,"<br>Henry knows his sister very well. He keeps her on track. Pam does get a little jumpy when it's a situation she gets all nerveous about. She thought for a moment then faced her brother again.  
>"I do admit I've been favoring Eustes a little bit," she moaned, "I really love him, I do..."<br>"I know you do," Henry replied sweetly to his sisrer, "I know how you feel." 


	6. Chapter 5

Pam was looking out and waiting for Eustis to come. Henry was very tired. He slept for a little while longer. The sun was getting hot.  
>"I think you should wake up," Pam called from downstairs.<br>Henry grumbled and kept on resting.  
>'Don't expect me to get your lazy butt out of bed...' Pam thought.<br>She blew a small flame and that woke Henry up in a flash.  
>"Who did that?" He shreeked.<br>Pam giggled.  
>"Ooohh. Pam, that's not funny!" he scoled, "You could of burned the whole barn!"<br>"Sorry, bro," Pam added.  
>Henry rubbed his Ratata tail from the burn. He sat up and walked outside.<br>"Off to see Hana?" Pam asked.  
>"Yes," Henry answered.<br>"I'll be waiting, brother," Pam replied in a sweet tone.  
>Henry went in his meeting spot and waiting for a certain Persian girl. Hana came with a box on her tailring. Looked very special.<br>"My aunt had me busy all day," she mewed, "I went for a little shoping and I thought of you."  
>"You shouldn't of..." Henry wailed.<br>"It's true," Hana replied, "You're agraculture stills are great."  
>She lended the box on her tail ring. Henry took it off and opened it. It was a charm that looked like a carrot, conected to a tailring.<br>"Thanks, Hana," Henry said in a sweet tone.  
>"It's a buckle-on tailring," Hana purred, "Mine was a slip-on. I know you Ratatas can't strait out your tails, so it's a buckle-on. Try it on."<br>Henry unbuckled it and buckled it on his Ratata tail. It was a perfect fit.  
>"It fits," he added.<br>"I know it's the right size," Hana replied, "I thought this will bring you good luck one day."  
>Henry thanked her and layed down on his back. Hana kneeled next to him. She looked down at him with a sweet smile.<br>"I think it will be peaceful here," she purred.  
>"Why, now that Kai boy is gone?" Henry asked.<br>"Kai was a very annoying boy," Hana moaned, "Eversince I was 8 years old, I heard there was a new student. Veronica kept me busy. The new boy was shy, but he seemed nice at first. Some Zangoose boys bullied him. He didn't know how to fly yet. I stud up to them and hissed. They backed off and the boy told me his name, Kai."  
>Henry knows why would she save him.<br>"After I chassed the Zangoose boys," Hana continued, "Kai became less shy. He told everyone about my bravery. I grew annoyed. Veronica told me Kai was from another contry. He was hanging around me and I wanted space to myself."  
>"Why did you bother saving him when he's annoying?" Henry asked.<br>"I can't stand new mews being bullied," Hana answered as she continued on, "It was summer, and I was out on the beach with Veronica. Kai was showing off and I had to ignore him. Five years later, he became very annoying, wanting to go out with me. I would never go out with a showoff. Three years past, and that's the day I met you."  
>"So Kai's shyness changed and been hanging on you eversince you saved him," Henry added.<br>"I wish he wouldn't be jealious," Hana mewed, "You reacted differently eversince I saved you from that wolf. That's the kind of atitude I need all along."  
>Henry was thrilled. His reaction was different to Kai's. He thought about what she was saying. He got up and looked at Hana in her saphhire blue eyes.<br>"I hope my sister knows what Eustis told her," he moaned.  
>"Eustis was the one that Kai wants to be friends with," Hana mewed, "He taught Kay how to fly. I'm sure he told your sister the same thing."<br>"It's our secret. I heard there's a rule that we must not speak of him," Henry whispered.  
>"It's true, he's in the past."<br>Henry went home and Hana winked.

Hana was heading home. She fell in a trap.  
>"Hana, I knew you might take this rought."<br>One certain Chatot was there.  
>"Kai, you..." Hana hissed.<br>"Henry's not here to save you now," Kai sneered, "What will you do if he does come? This pit is impossible to escape!"  
>"I am in love with Henry, not you!" Hana spat, "I never ever wanted you!"<br>"What about the day you saved me from those Zangoose boys?" Kai added.  
>"Your reaction was unacceptable," Hana growled.<br>Henry was watching and he pounced on Kai.  
>"You again?" Kai squawked.<br>"Yes me!" Henry scowled, "This time, I'll be biting more than just your wings! Get Hana out of there or else!"  
>"I wouldn't think so... I don't take orders from rodents!"<br>Henry was in rage and started scratching and biting Kai. They got in a cluter. Dust was flying. Hana heard a lot of fighting. She sunk her nails in the dirt and started clinbing up. The dirt was too steep and she slipped and landed at the bottom again. Henry bit in Kai's right arm. Kai was hailing in pain, trying to escape and pulling with his left arm. Henry dived in for the death blow on the back of his neck. Kai was getting weak. Soon, his eyes slowly closed and was compleatly motionless.  
>"Hana, I'll get help," he called.<br>Eustis flew down and picked up Hana to get her out of the pit. He saw Kai's body lying behind Henry.  
>"He didn't go far, I knew it!" the Starly boy sneered, "He deserved to die anyway, some friend he turned out to be."<br>"I got rid of him," Henry added, "He tricked Hana in a trap."  
>"Let's get this body burried," Pam wailed, "We don't want Hana's aunt to find out."<br>Henry kicked Kai's chorps in the pit where Hana fell in. Pam had to get the dirt Kai dug to make his trap. Henry washed his mouth afterwords. Hana sat scilently, looking guilty for falling in a trap.  
>"How did you put him down, Henry?" Eustis asked.<br>"It wasn't easy," Henry wailed, "Biting his wings wasn't enough, so I did his arm and gave him that death blow on the back of his neck."  
>"That's how his neck looked like it's been ripped open..." Pam added, "I'll tell Hana's aunt the news. She might give you a reward for your bravery."<p>

Henry was been sent to Babs.  
>"Your sister told me what happened," she barked, "Kai is gone for good. He is one of the dweler mews now. Here is a charm to go with your tailring Hana gave you."<br>It looked like a paw, but it's a sign of bravery.  
>"Thanks..."<br>He went home and layed in his bed.  
>"You were brave in that battle," Pam added, "and babs gave you this cat paw charm for bravery."<br>"It was luck that got me to do what I have to do," Henry replied, "That tailring I was wairing gave me luck."  
>Henry took his tailring off and put it in his box and puts a lock on it. Luck did get him to do what's best for him and his family. It was Henry's lucky day.<p>

Hana was dreaming that night. She was in a medow. It was a good dream. She woke up when her aunt called a meeting the next morning. It was in time for her to watch and hear from her secret hiding spot. Babs told everyone about how brave Henry was to fight Kai. Some mew mews were shocked while the others were pleased.  
>"I knew right from the start!" added Mrs. Isis, Hana's homeroom teacher.<br>"I knew that Chatot boy was no good," replied Mr. Janson, Hana's gym teacher, "Eversince we got him in this school, he was very rude to the other students."  
>Hana kept quiet and listened.<br>"You were agreeing, were you?" Mrs. Isis asked.  
>"I was making a statement," Mr. Janson answered.<br>"Okay, we will not think of this anylonger," Babs finially said, "You are all dismissed."  
>Hana watched her teathers leave. She knew everything what was going on that day. The Persian girl backed away and in her room.<br>"Hana, what were you doing under that airvent?" Babs asked.  
>"I was curious..." Hana mewed.<br>"I told you not to go in there," Babs replied, "You'll get stuck. I know you never get stuck, but just you wait."  
>Hana shook off her shame and lashed her tail.<br>"I am small enough to go through there," she growled.  
>"I don't like your atitude right now," Babs barked, "I know you were under there. You know about curiosity. It kills the cat."<br>"It doesn't mean anything about poke-cats," Hana mewed, lowering her anger, "I never get stuck. If I do, I would be struck by lightning."  
>"Now, your talking nonsence, Hana," Babs added, "I raised you better than that!"<br>"How did you know I was there?" Hana asked.  
>"I have my ways," Babs answered, "I'm a Mightyena. I smelled your scent."<br>'I better cover it," Hana thought, 'That's a sneaky nose.'  
>Hana went outside to get some air. Babs nodded to herself that her niece knows better than that.<p>

Henry watched for her as he was watching through the window. There stood Hana, with her tail hung low, something must be wrong.  
>"Why you look so down?" he asked.<br>"Just a disageement, that's all," Hana mewed.  
>Henry held her in his arms as he tries to comfort her. Hana's tears rolled down her face. Henry knew it was harsh. Hana purred when his Ratata whiskers touched her cheek. Hana pulled slightly out of the hug and looked in Henry's eyes.<br>"I was a little stubern with my aunt," she mewed, "but I know I she's trying to protect me."  
>"I will too," Henry cude, "Kai's gone and there's nothing to worry about."<br>Hana purred and gave him a peck on the cheek. 


	7. Chapter 6

Hana was content how Henry was holding her. She smiled sweetly. Henry knew what was right. Hana closed her eyes and kisses Henry. Their lips met and Henry closed his eyes. Hana knows she can trust both Henry and her aunt as one little tear rolled down cheek and on Henry's tail. Hana pulled back and looked where her tear landed. it turned into stone glass like a charm when it toughed the paw charm on Henry's tailring.  
>"What just happened?" Henry asked.<br>"I think my tear is turned into a charm," Hana mewed, "and I think it's a charm of trust and love."  
>"I see..."<br>Hana's ear twicted when Henry kissed her nose. She is more caring than ever imagened. A thought of her own mother came into her head. Eversince she died, her aunt has been raising her. She sang Hana a lulaby when she was a baby. Hana doesn't remember it well, but it was good. Henry held her close.  
>"It's okay..." he cued.<br>Hana took the Ratata boy's caring words and purred. She knows her mother is watching over her. Her father had a kind heart and took care of her before Babs did. He started to get ill and told Babs to take care of her and died two months later.  
>"Hana, you okay?" Henry asked.<br>Hana snapped out of her past and got back to reality.  
>"Is there something you need to tell me?"<br>Hana shook her head. She didn't want to talk about her family and doesn't remember much as a baby. She just wants Henry to be part of her family one day.  
>"My aunt is waiting, I better go," she mewed.<br>"Wait," Hanry called, "What about-"  
>Hana had vanished to the city. Henry didn't want to go after her now. He thought she needed time alone. He was worried and confused. Why is Hana so secretive about her parents? He walked to his barn and rested for a good while.<p>'Hana seemed to be sad somehow,' Henry thought that night, 'I wish what it was.'<br>He looked up at the starry sky.  
>'Star mew mews, give me answers...'<br>He went outside that night and watched the sky. Hana came quietly.  
>"I am so sorry..." she wailed.<br>"It's not your fault," Henry reasured, "I have these types of problems once in a while. I wish-"  
>"No need for wishes," Hana purred, "I have my wish at last."<br>"Well? What is it?" Henry asked.  
>Hana looked away for a moment.<br>"My wish was to be with you," she said at last.  
>Henry's eyes grew wide when he heard whar Hana told him.<br>"Ha- Hana, really?" he asked, with a surprized tone in his voice.  
>"Yes," Hana answered, "Kai never had that charm. It was you I wanted to be with."<br>"Hana, you think you can spend the night here with me?" Henry asked.  
>Hana would.<br>"Maybe tomarrow," she mewed, "but I have one small thing to do first."  
>"And what's that?"<br>"Hana!"  
>It was Veronica's voice.<br>"Hana, it's your aunt! She wounded!"  
>"You're aunt's wounded?" Henry shreeked.<br>Hana ran as fast as she could. Henry folowed her. Babs was wounded, with a deep cut in her left hip.  
>"Hang in there, Auntie..." Hana added.<br>"Hana?" Babs wailed, "I can't hold on..."  
>"Auntie, you can't leave me!" Hana cried, picking her aunt's head and holding her, "I need you! The town needs you!"<br>"Hana, your mother wanted you to be happy," Babs said, "You are old enough to take care of yourself. Be a good girl..."  
>"Auntie, no!" Hana sobbed, "You can make it through this!"<br>"It's my time, Hana," Babs replied, placing her hand on Hana's, "Gabby will take my place as healer. I trained her well."  
>"I can't live by myself," Hana sniffed, "Not without you..."<br>"Hana... I... will... be... watching... you... from... above... where... I'll... be... going... I... love... you... Good... bye..."  
>Soon Babs' eyes slowly closed for her enturnal rest.<br>"AUNTIE!" Hana cried.  
>Tears rolled down her face, sobbing over her aunt's body. Henry felt sorry, so did Pam. They know how it is like to loose someone they care about. Hana was still crying.<br>"Hana, I-"  
>Henry got cut off by Veronica's voise.<br>"Henry, don't. Hana's sitting vigal for her."  
>"Can I at least join her?"<br>"Of course."  
>Henry joined Hana to sit vigal for her aunt. Pam and Veronica did too. Soon Babs' mutations faded.<br>"Hana, it's over," Veronica added, "Your aunt's body needs to be barried."  
>Hana nodded.<br>"It's okay, Hana..." Henry cued, holding her close, "My sister and Veronica will barry her."  
>Hana responded to Henry's caring words. She had no where to go.<br>"I think Tabbitha will let her stay with us," Pam added, "She will help her throught the rest of her teenager life. I'll tell her that her aunt died,"  
>"That would be good," Veronica replied, "I don't have a home ether now Babs is gong. We'll start moving in." <p>


	8. Chapter 7

"Hana lost her aunt, Babs..." Pam added.  
>"Poor thing..." Tabbitha said, "She can always stay here with us."<br>"Veronica told us she has no where to go now Babs is gone," Henry replied, "Can she stay too?"  
>"Of course," Tabbitha answered, "She is welcome to stay here too. I'll build a home for them. Once they are moving in, it'll be finished."<br>"Thanks, Tabbitha," Henry cued, "I want Hana to be happy."  
>"I will do anything to keep you happy, Henry."<br>Henry smiled at his land lored.

Hana and Veronica came and got all their stuff, ready to move in. Tabbitha got done with the home she built. Hana had to unpack first once she got inside.  
>"Yeah," Veronica told Pam, "Eversince babs died, we have to move here."<br>"Tabbitha needed extra help anyway," Pam added, "Mostly, Henry and I do all the hard work. You do chores when you were in the city?"  
>"Mostly shopping for food," Veronica answered, "but we do a lot of cleaning."<br>"The tool shed needs to be cleaned out so that way the tools are nice," Henry put in.  
>"Not a problem," Hana purred, "We'll get them polished."<p>

Hana and Veronica got done cleaning. Tabbitha looked at the tools that got polished.  
>"You two know how to get things tighty here," she said.<br>"You cleaned out the tool shed. That's so cool, Hana!" Henry added.  
>"It was nothing..." Hana replied, blushing.<br>"Nothing, you two tidied up the shed and polished the tools," Pam replied, "Now Tabbitha won't buy new tools at this rate."  
>"Some rust won't come off, Pam," Tabbitha said, "I think we all can use the extra help."<br>Hana was glad she moved in, near the farm with Henry. Hana knew Henry needed all the help aroung the farm. After a hard day's work, she layed next to him in the hay in the barn.  
>"You know, Tabbitha is a very kind lady," Henry said, "You miss your aunt, right?"<br>Hana nodded. She misses her aunt very much. She was the only faminy she had.  
>"I never knew my parents, ecept my sister. She worries about me when I feel sad. I think you know I will be there for you."<br>Hana was scilent, still looking up at the sky.  
>"Hey, she is with the star mew mews, looking down at us from one of the silver stars," Henry added.<br>"You're right..." Hana said at last, "I shouldn't dout myself so much..."  
>Hana snuggled closer to Henry and purred, but stopped for a while. Henry knew he has a good future ahead of him.<br>"You need to let go, Hana," he said, "I'll be there for you, allways..."  
>Hana sighed and started purring again. It calmed her a little.<p>

The next day, Hana woke up and found herself in her bed. she must of fallen asleep while Henry was talking with her. She was embarrased. Veronica was still asleep. Hana went to the hilside of the farm.  
>"Auntie, I'm lost..." she said, "I don't know what my future might be. I miss you so much..."<br>"Still worried?" Pam asked.  
>"I don't know..." Hana answered.<br>"I know you miss your aunt," Pam said, "but I am sure you will be happy here. I mean, my brother wants you to be happy too. I am glad Tabbitha lets you and your friend stay. I never remembered my parents. I am happy where I am at now."  
>Hana felt a certain part of her she misses besides her aunt. The city life as well.<br>"I wish there's something I can make it up to you," Pam added, "I am sure you will have a piese of your home here. I know you're still a city girl at heart, but try to get some country in you."  
>Hana nodded sadly. She knows she can trust Pam.<br>"I wish-"  
>"Not another word, Hana," Pam said, "I will try to make you happy."<br>Hana nodded and looked up.  
>'Auntie, I know you're watching me, but I don't know what is going on. I miss you very much...'<p>

Henry was in his room, looking out his window.  
>"Don't worry," Tabbitha added, "She'll be happy here. I know she'll miss the city life, but you offering her to stay is very good. I would never expect such a thoughtful boy like you."<br>"Hana is special to me," Henry replied, "I do want her to be happy and stuff. This leads more hands and she did clean the toolshed, right? I love her..."  
>"I know you do, but give her a chance to like the place."<br>Henry nodded to himself. He watched Hana watering the plants. Veronica was watching her and seemed content. Henry looked pleased as he watched, and he felt sad at the same time. The sun was shining and Hana was working all day. She went in her little house Tabbitha built her.  
>'I had to please her with something...' he thought.<br>He heard a knock at the door and Tabbitha answered it.  
>"I heard Hana moved in here," said one of her teachers, "She needs a proper home to stay in."<br>"I'm sorry, but she decided to live here."  
>Hana heard them talking. She knew her teachers would come looking for her.<br>"What's wrong?" Veronica asked.  
>"They're here..." Hana wailed, "The teachers are here... I don't want to go back. I am happy here in the contry." <p>


	9. Chapter 8

"Don't you miss the streets?" Veronica replied, "I think we should go back."  
>"No, I'm content living here," Hana added, "and they can't change my mind and-"<br>"Hana, we need to take you and Veronica back with us," said her teacher, "This is not a suitable home for a city mew mew."  
>"I don't care," Hana growled, "I am still a city mew mew at heart, but this is my home now! You can't make me leave!"<br>"Do you like to live in such a place with no education? I think you need to leave."  
>"No!"<br>"Listen to her, ma'am!" Tabbitha added, "If she wants to live her, let her!"  
>"This girl is still under education and I insist she comes back to the city."<br>"Not on your live!" Veronica shouted, "I am sticking with her and where ever she goes, I go!"  
>"Not an option, Veronica."<br>"You creaps get off my property at once!" Tabbitha shouted.  
>"Okay, but we're not leaving without this girl here."<br>"She's under my protection now, and if she wants to stay her, that's her choise, now what you choose for her!"  
>Hana was worried she would move back to the city, without her aunt, she's going to an orphenage. She heard there are a lot of non mews there.<br>"Listen, ma'am," Tabbitha growled, "but no deal! She stays here! Leave my property, or I'll make you!"  
>One of them grabbed Hana.<br>"You need to know where she really belongs... Now if you escuse us, we need to get those two back to the city."  
>Hana was hissing and spatting at one of her teachers. When she's near the city limits, her red gem on her forehead started to glow a bright bloody red. Her eyes glowed too. She opened her mouth and bit the hand of her teacher's.<br>"Ow!"  
>That losened the grip and Hana got a chance to escape. Veronica used thunderbolt and she also escaped.<br>"They have a right to stay in the contry..."  
>"No! They were city born and they need to be taken to the city! Now they couldn't go far..."<br>"That was quick thinking," Veronica added, "Those aren't the teachers we once knew..."  
>"Yeah, I had to bite one of them," Hana replied, "Henry's farm is our home now."<br>"She bit me... and why am I feeling week?"  
>"Veronica, Hana, run!" cried Eustes.<br>Both girls ran as fast as they could.  
>"Don't let them get away!" called one of the teachers.<br>"Now what?" Veronica asked, "We're sitting ducks if we don't lose them."  
>"I think I have an idea," Hana mewed.<p>Hana and Veronica led the teachers to a part of the forest path no mew mew set foot on. A puma roared at them.<br>"What are you doing here?" asked the mountain lioness.  
>"Well, we seek help and now we have our teachers right on our tails," Hana wailed.<br>"I'll take you two in my den," it purred, "My name is Daisy."  
>Daisy took Hana and Veronica in her den.<br>"Tell me what happened and why you seek our help," Daisy mewed.  
>"We're running away from our teachers and they want us back in the city," Hana answered, "If they catch us, they will put us in an orphenage because my aunt died. Henry insisted me to stay with him. When they came, they told Tabbitha that I was still in education. When they got us to the city limits, I bit the one who grabbed me and Veronica used thunderbolt on the one who had her. So that's why we came here for help."<br>Daisy nodded and purred.  
>"You leave everything to me and my pride," she said, "You'll stay here and we'll keep you safe."<br>"They went this way," added one teacher, "Let's go."  
>"Oh no! I don't do puma fights!"<br>"Are you chicken? I will get those girls away from those overgrown cats."  
>Daisy signaled her fellow pridemates and defented Hana and Veronica. When one teacher entered and all pumas started growling. One male puma attacked him. Daisy covered Hana and Veronica's eyes with her tail. The male puma has that teacher pinned to the grownd.<br>The other teachers waited outside, but the body of one was thrown out of the cave.  
>"Mr. Philmore!" they cried.<br>"Those pumas... are guarding those girls... This is good... bye... my... friends..."  
>"I told you they are dangerous! Let's get out of here!"<p>

Hana and Veronica gave their thanls to Daisy and her pride.  
>"Those were non mews," Daisy said, "They wanted you for research and how you get those mutations. Those type of non mews are scientists. If you wouldn't come here, you'd be in real trouble."<br>"Thank you for helping us..." Hana cued.  
>She and Veronica returned to the farm. Henry ran up to her and hugged her.<br>"I am so glad you two are safe," added Pam, "How did you escape from those awful non mews?"  
>"We asked the pumas for help," Veronica answered.<br>"Those non mews who took you away were scientist," Tabbitha said, "Didn't you know those teachers were scientists all along?"  
>They both nodded.<br>"They did this for years and they were taking young mew mews for tests and they know animal testing is illigal," Tabbitha added, "They do tests on mew mews and I was one of those mew mews who wanted to escape. Alongside with Veronica's mother, Henry's mother and Hana's father."  
>"You knew our mom?" Henry asked.<br>"You knew my dad?" Hana asked.  
>"You knew my mom?" Veronica asked.<br>"Yes," Tabbitha answered, "Those scientists were harsh and gave us tests. All the mew mews who are dead from the tests, except the four of us, no, the five of us counting Hana's aunt. We survived through this escape. Now we live in peace in the contry. The city is too dangerous, more than ever! That's why I agreed Hana and Veronica should stay with us."  
>"I am glad Hana was able to escape before they started testing her," Henry replied.<br>Hana thought of Kai, how they tested him. He was tested before they trancferd him to her school. Everyone seemed nice. Hana couldn't believe her own teachers would do such things to her. She is a city girl at heart, but those teachers wre secretly scientists.

"You got away and that's a good thing," Henry added, "The bite you gave one of them will surly get him sick."  
>Hana giggled.<br>"I am glad I made it in one piece," she purred, "So did Veronica."  
>Henry kissed her forehead.<br>"I read in an acient book," Henry replied, "a persian girl's bite is poisoness to non mews. I can imagened that vemin is taking in that horried scientist..."  
>"I bit him pretty good," Hana mewed.<br>"There's always an antidote for every poison," Henry said, "The antidote for Persian girl bites are special healing herbs like golden daisy leaves and silver tulup rods. Those are very rare herbs to find."  
>"My gem glowed before my instent told me to bite him..." Hana wailed, "and my eyes started glowing. I had to escape..."<br>"I bet those scientists are looking for those herbs," Henry chuckled, "It's impossible for them to find them before their partner dies from your bite..."  
>"He deserves it..." Hana added.<br>She purred and cued Henry close as she could as she looked up at the night sky.  
>'Auntie would of been proud of me...' she thought. <p>


	10. Chapter 9

Hana rested for a good while. Veronica was resting too, after their runaway, they both got tired and slept for a very good while.  
>"We need to be on high alert," Tabbitha added, "Those scientists might try to take Hana again."<br>Henry might try to keep Hana safe. He is well awhere of their actions.  
>"If they try to take them, I'll fry them," Pam taunted.<br>"Don't be hasty just yet, Pam," Tabbitha replied, "We need to ambush them once they come up to this house."  
>"Man, you don't look well."<br>"Eversince she bit me, I start to feel weak..."  
>'Ha! Hana's poison bite is working," Henry thought, "He looked strong, now I think the venim is shrinking his mussle tone.'<br>"That bite was poisoness and there will be an antidote for it once we get her back to the city."  
>"Now, Henry!" Tabbitha whispered.<br>Henry lanched himself and tackled one scientist.  
>"Hey! Where did that Rattata boy come from?"<br>Henry started biting on the shoulder.  
>"Ow! That hurt!"<br>"Pam, go!" Henry called out.  
>His sister let out flamethrower and got the other two scientists running. The two siblings were standing side by side.<br>"Wait a minute, those two are protecting that Persian girl and Pikachu girl. We don't have a use to them anymore."  
>"Yes we do!"<br>"Did you forget why we needed them?"  
>"No, but this is too much for us!"<br>"You cowards go back, but I am not leaving without those two!"  
>Henry jumped and bit the scientest's nose and pinned him.<br>"You should know why Hana should stay here," Tabbitha said, "You are no longer welcome here on my property."  
>"Never! I want that girl!"<br>"Over my dead body!" Henry shouted.  
>"Take your followers with you and never come here again!" Tabbitha growled.<p>Hana was secured at last. Veronica was too.<br>"I can't believe those scientists were our teachers!" Veronica added, "They lied to us! I think that's who killed your aunt!"  
>Hana nodded and was shocked by the reaction.<br>"Good thing Henry was here to protect you," Veronica whspered in her ear, "and I think it is safer here than back there."  
>Henry came in.<br>"It's safe now," he said kindly, "Tabbitha looked scarry and told them never to come here again. You know I will protect you, Hana."  
>Veronica pushed Hana to Henry. Hana kisses his forehead in thanks for chasing those tirants away. Veronica can see why she chose Henry instead of Kai.<br>"I am much safer with you, Henry..." Hana purred.  
>She held Henry close and her lips met his.<br>'Aw... That's so romantic...' Veronica thought.  
>She was glad she came with Hana to stay with Henry, Pam and Tabbitha on their farm.<p>

Six months have passed and Hana was getting use to living on the farm more. Veronica is content and was looking up at the sky. A chatot boy flew to her. He was different than Kai. He had yellow hair and hazel eyes.  
>"Hi," he said, "My name is Jake. What's yours?"<br>"I'm Veronica."  
>Jake was nicer than Kai. He looked into Veronica's light purple eyes.<br>"What? Why are you staring at me?" Veronika asked.  
>"Well," Jake replied, "It's hard to say it, but you're so pretty for a Pikachu girl like you..."<br>That made Veronica blush.  
>"Oh," she cued, "You're so sweet..."<br>"I escaped from three non mew scientists," Jake wailed, "One of them died from a poisones bite of a Persian mew mew."  
>'It's been six months...' Veronica thought, 'Are they still on us? This poor boy needs a place to live...'<br>"I wouldn't think Tabbitha would like you poching around," she said, "I know a place where you can stay."  
>She led Jake to a treehouse.<br>"You can live in there."  
>"Thanks," Jake replied.<br>He spread out his wings and flew right through the trap door. 


	11. Chapter 10

Hana saw her friend walking in and saw a grin on her face.  
>"What have you been up to?" she asked.<br>"A chatot boy came..."  
>"YOU MEAN KAI?"<br>"No! This chatot boy is different from Kai. His name is Jake."  
>"Don't tell me you like the guy, don't you?"<br>Veronica knew Hana is on to her.  
>"What? Hana, are you crazy? I wouldn't-"<br>Hana noticed Veronica had feelings for Jake.  
>"Oh, you never teased me when I had a crush on Henry, huh?"<br>"No, and I think we're even, Hana."  
>Hana knew her friend is talling the truth.<br>"I believe ya," she purred, "I know Henry and his landlord will keep us safe."

Hana was practising her moves and other things. She learned how to use her nose to smell diferent scences. She smelled the scent of the scientists who tried to kidnap her and Veronica. She did have that poison bite that killed one of them. Hana watched from the top of the barn, but she knows there are more dangers out there. Pam was conserned and she knows Hana misses her aunt very much. Somehow, Bab's spirit came to visit her. Hana prayed to see her.  
>"You don't have to be sad for me," Babs added, "I'm watching you closer than ever."<br>"I want you to be with me!" Hana sobbed.  
>Pam was surprized.<br>"It's okay, my dear niece," Babs cued, rubbing her back with her starry hand, "You know Henry will take care of you and Veronica both."  
>Pam watched carefully, trying not to cry.<br>"I will be there, even you don't see me," Babs continued, "You must be happy you get to live with Henry and his sister, Pam. They'll keep you safe from danger. You should be proud."  
>"I know," Hana wailed, "but I miss you so much..."<br>"Don't worry, I miss you as well."  
>Babs faded and Hana turned around and saw Pam all teary.<br>"You know I love my aunt," Hana purred to the Cyndaquil girl, "and you know I really apresiate what you did for me and Veronica."  
>"I know..." Pam wailed, "but I didn't realise how close you two were."<br>Hana kneeled down and hugged Pam, trying to comfort her. Maybe Henry would be pleased if she comforts his sister.  
>"Hana, why are you..." Pam asked.<br>"It's okay, Pam," Hana purred, "Don't try to talk."  
>'But there's something I want to say to her...' Pam thought.<br>"I need to tell you something I wanted to tell you eversince you came around," she added, "Eversince you fell in love with my brother, I realized something I know how much you really carre about him. I can tell when you were talking your final words to your aunt before she died. I can tell why Henry chose you."  
>Hana did realize she is being nicer to her.<br>"I owe you and Veronica so much," Pam sobbed, "I try to make you feel at home."  
>"I know..." Hana purred, "and I apresiate it."<br>"I want to share that kindness with you..." Pam wailed.  
>"It's okay," Hana cued.<br>Pam did show her tears. She knows how it feels. She remembered something when she was very little. She saw her own mother killed in front of her and Henry hugged her, protecting her. She hugged Hana a little tighter. Hana notised when she read Pam's thoughts.  
>'You lost someone you care about too...' she thought.<br>She purred in Pam's ear, trying to calm her down. She sheded one tear, but Pam was still crying. Henry never saw his sister's tears in a long time.  
>"Pam..." he moaned.<br>"Let Hana handle it," Veronica added, "She knows what she's doing."  
>Henry knew it was hard.<br>"Don't cry," Veronica said, "It will bring attention to us..."  
>Henry nodded and tries to hold in his tears. Hana was still trying to comfort Pam and knew it was hard to lose someone she loves so much.<p>

Five hours passed and Hana was watching ths sky.  
>"Hana," Henry added, "You know that ws really kind of you what you were doing to my sister..."<br>Henry started crying. Hana whiped away his tears.  
>"I realised you were protecting her," Hana purred, "but you should be happy she's your sister."<br>"Yeah, I-"  
>Hana cut him off when she tapped his nose with her finger.<br>"Not another word..." she said.  
>She pulled him close and started kissing him. Henry's tears dried up. This must be a healing kiss.<br>'Don't cry, Henry,' Hana thought, 'I'll be with you all the time, even til the day we die...'  
>Pam watched as the couple talk. She took a step back and was worried about what will happen. A spirit was behid her.<br>"Pam, I brong grave news," it said, "In the future, a wildfire will whipe every expirimental mew mew. A scientists rage will explode."  
>"That's terrible!" Pam wailed, "I think nothing like this will happen!"<br>"It will happen," The spirit added, "You just need to be on a lookout for any signs."  
>It vanished now.<br>'A wildfire will wipe us out... I think it's nonsence!' Pam thought. 


	12. Chapter 11

"I know what I saw," Pam wailed, "It was a vision! There is going to be a wildfire that will whipe us out!"  
>"I don't think so," Henry joked, "You're mistaking, Pam. I hardly dought it..."<br>Veronica was shocked and didn't want it to happen.  
>"This is bad, this is very bad!" she wailed, "I don't want to be killed! I have my whole life to live!<br>"Calm down," Hana mewed, "Nothing bad will happen."  
>Hana went to bed and Veronica tried to relax, but couldn't.<br>"Hana..." she wailed.  
>"Veronica, go to sleep," Hana grumbled, "I'm really tired, so let me sleep."<p>Veronica started having some nightmares as she tossed and turned in her bed. She woke up startled in the middle of the night and Hana was still asleep. Veronica got out of bed and went to a river when she walked outside. She washed her face in the river to get rid of the sleep in her eyes and she won't go back to sleep anytime soon. She heard voices and hid in the bushes.<br>"Daisy, you really trust those mew mews?"  
>"I do, we saved their lives on being tested. It's so curl for normal humans to do that to such a wonderful person. Our ancestors helped the mew mews, so we need to save the lives of theirs!"<br>"Daisy, I might agree, but it's risky to kill those scientists. One of them died from a poisoness bite."  
>"What about the young girls we saved earlier?"<br>"I smell someone..."  
>Veronica gasped and backed off a little away without making a sound.<br>"Veronica, what are you doing here?" Daisy asked.  
>"I couldn't sleep..." Veronica moaned.<br>"Oh, we're just looking around and you need to get back home to the country."  
>"Oh, I came here to get some air..."<br>A molted brown puma came up to her.  
>"Daisy, is this one of those girls your pride saved?" it asked.<br>"Yes, Stumpy," Daisy answered.  
>"What happened to your tail?" Veronica asked.<br>"Oh, when I was a week old cub, I acidently got caught in a fox trap," Stumpy mewed, "I managed to let the trap have my tail and now I have a rabbit like tail..."  
>"I'm going to take Veronica back to her farm home now," Daisy purred, grabbing the back of Veronica's t-shirt with her teeth and tossed her on her back.<br>"Watch it!" Veronica snapped, "I can choak that easy!"  
>"Sorry," Daisy mewed.<br>Daisy carried Veronica back to the farm and the dogs were barking at her. She roared and the dogs ran away whimpering with their tails between thair legs.  
>"Cowards..." Daisy mewed, dropping Veronica off by her home she's staying with Hana, "You go in there now and go back to sleep."<br>Veronica went back in bed, still scarred when Pam told them they were in danger.

When morning came, Hana was stretching out her arms.  
>"Veronica, I hope you slept well..."<br>Her friend didn't answer.  
>"Veronica?" Hana mewed.<br>Veronica was still awake, and her eyed looked really red as she looked at her friend.  
>"Eeck! Veronica, your eyes are bloodshot!" Hana yowled.<br>"Yeah, I had a hard time sleeping..." her friend moaned.  
>Veronica tried to get up, but Hana stopped her.<br>"You need sleep, Veronica," she mewed.  
>"No thanks," Veronica moaned again, "I'm going to do some work."<br>"Veronica, that is not good for your health to stay up all night," Hana purred, "Even my aunt told me that. Now lay back down and think happy thoughts, like butterflies."  
>Veronica took her friend's advice and layed back down. On her way outside, Hana saw puma paw prints in the ground.<br>'What was Daisy doing?' she thought.  
>She also saw Veronica's foot prints, even her shoe markings are in the dirt.<br>'I think Daisy brought Veronica back here,' Hana thought again, 'Veronica couldn't sleep and went to the river.'  
>She looked for Henry. He was just on his way to see her.<br>"I saw puma paw prints," he said, "What was with the dogs?"  
>"I know that puma," Hana mewed, "She saved me and Veronica when we were escaping those scientists. Henry, when we have our kids in the future, I won't let them out of my sight."<br>"Hana, aren't we a little too young to plan this in our future?" Henry asked, "We need to wait for that time to happen."  
>"I'm just planning ahead," Hana purred.<br>"I might guess," Henry joked, "I wonder if my sister is planning that too? Most young teenage girls think that before they have children."  
>"Henry, I think I can wait ten years," Hana replied.<br>Henry smiled.  
>"At least we'll have a bright future together," he said sweetly, "and we will-"<br>"Henry! I had a vision too!" Eustis called out.  
>He landed on his feet.<br>"I must warn you what will happen!" Eustis wailed, "After your third child is born, in three months a wildfire will occur!"  
>"Don't be rediculous, Eustis!" Hana growled, "Nothing bad will happen, even if it is a vision!"<br>"I'm not making this up!" Eustis wined.  
>"Will you leave us alone?" Henry sighed.<br>"Okay, but I warned you..." Eustis added and flew off, spreading his Starly wings.  
>"Nosey boy," Hana hissed, "Since when he can butt in?"<br>"Oh, he's just over caucious," Henry sighed, "Eversince you-know-who died, he's being very jumpy."  
>"Yeah..." Hana sighed, "Guess Veronica was as jumpy as he is..."<br>"Sometimes he finds visions scarry," Henry admited, "I've never seen him shooken up like that. There's no way a wildfire will happen."  
>"Wildfires always occur if someone forgot to put out a match," Hana mewed, "and I think we need to keep things clean here."<br>Henry nodded and kissed Hana's forehead and lets her rest her head on his shoulder. I think his lips toughed her red diamend shaped gem and it glowed brightly pink.  
>"Hana, what's with your jem?" Henry asked.<br>"Oh, it's kind of like a mood ring..." Hana answered, "If it glows pink, means I am content, when red, I get angry, so watch out, when purple, I'm well loved and care for..."  
>"So that's what it ment," Henry moaned, "Oh, how can I be this stupid..."<br>"You're not stupid, it's just you didn't know," Hana purred, "I know Eustis can be crazy, but I never seen him like this before."  
>"Yeah..." Henry sighed, "but how's your friend?"<br>"Veronica? Oh, she couldn't sleep well last night. Eustis' warning got her all shoken up."  
>"Tabbitha's been asking for her. I'll tell her your friend had a rough night."<br>"Thank you..."  
>Hana purred so calmly and loud she even kissed Henry.<br>"When we have kids, I'll never let them out of my sight..." she wailed.  
>"Well, you do have to let them grow up..." Henry added.<br>"I know..." Hana sighed, "I wanted to know how safe I feel by being with you. I hope my aunt is watching us..."  
>"She is, Hana," Henry whispered, "She is glad you are staying on the farm. She wants you to be happy."<br>Hana nodded and a tear rolled down her face.  
>"Hana, it's okay..." Henry smiled, "I know you miss her, but she'll visit you in your dreams."<br>"You're right..." Hana wailed, "I shouldn't dought myself."

Veronica was still asleep. She dreamed about her mother, how kind she was. She ws napping for a long while and then she woke up, seeing what was going on outside. There was Kai's ghost. His body was all beaten up when he died, and he lost his ability to fly. He has the scar on the back of his neck where Henry gave him the death blow.  
>'So that's what a dweler mew mew looks like,' she thought.<br>Kai glared evilly at her.  
>Varonica gasped.<br>When Veronica ran outside to tackle and ended up jump on top of Hana and Henry, Kai vanished.  
>"Veronica, what's the matter with you?" Hana hissed, getting annoyed.<br>"Sorry, Hana..." Veronica wailed.  
>"It looked like you seen a ghost," Henry added, looking at her spooked face.<br>"It's you-know-who..." Veronica panted, "You know the one you slayed, Henry... He's back as a dweller mew mew!"  
>"Not Kai..." Hana gasped, "I knew he wouldn't learn..."<br>"He deserved his death," Henry growled, "Why would he bother us?"  
>"I think you might be seeing things, Veronica," Hana mewed, "Saying up all night isn't good for you, and your head plays tricks on you."<br>"No! I'm not making this up!" Veronica wailed, "I saw him! I was trying to tackle him, but my hands went through him!"  
>"I think you're telling the truth," Hana purred, "My aunt warned me about dweller mew mews. They're bad souls unlike star mew mews! Instead of them going up to the heavenly ranks, they go down into the dark bottom ranks of the earth, as far as the magma. That's where they go when the star mew mews don't want them or they break most of the mew mew laws when they were alive. Kai is one of them now..."<br>Kai reappeared.  
>"Hana, I am inpressed," The dweller Chatot boy grinned, "You know you could just accept my offer, but if you did, I wouldn't be like this!"<br>Henry swat at him.  
>"My hand went through him!" he gasped.<br>"That's because I'm all ready dead," Kai added.  
>"Why are you bothering us?" Veronica asked.<br>"Oh, I want nothing more but revenge," Kai answered, "After this filthy rat took my life, I was able to think about how to get a chance to reclaim it again. Hana, I was the one who got the scientists to go after you. Henry, you stole her from me!"  
>"All wrong!" called a voice.<br>"Auntie!" Hana cried.  
>"Kai, I should of known right from the start!" Babs growled, showing her angry starry eyes, "You were a threat to my niece and my future nephew in law!"<br>"I am..." Kai wailed.  
>"No you weren't!" Babs snarled, "Henry murdered you, just so you don't forse Hana to choose! I want what's best for her! So go away before I shred your feathers!"<br>Kai got scared and vanished.  
>"Thank you, Auntie..." Hana sighed, "I never trusted him, or liked him..."<br>"I'm always there, Hana," Babs smiled, "Even if I'm gone, I'm always there to guide you, Veronica and Henry."  
>Babs smiled and vanished.<br>"I thought we were goners..." Henry added.  
>"Veronica, you need more sleep," Hana mewed to her friend.<br>Veronica nodded and went back in the cabin.

"I hope you-know-who will stay down with the magma," Veronica added, "I slept all day, so I'm going for a walk."  
>"It's dangerous out there at night," Hana warned.<br>"I can look after myself," Veronica replied, "I know how to use my attacks."  
>Veronica was ready to go outside, she noticed the door was locked.<br>"Hana, unlock this door!" she yelled.  
>"I want you to get some sleep," Hana purred, "So I have the key. You may as well lay down."<br>"I'm not that tired," Veronica scolded, "You better hand over that key!"  
>Pam was passing through, but looked in the window where Veronica was glaring at Hana.<br>'Hana and Veronica are very good friends,' she thought, 'I wonder what's going on?'  
>"Veronica, listen," Hana mewed, "The reason I locked the door is for the safety so you won't wonder outside."<br>"You can't lock me in!" Veronica yelled, "Do I have to-"  
>"Knock it off you too!" Pam screemed from outside the window.<br>Veronica and Hana stopped and looked at Pam.  
>"Sorry," Hana added.<br>"Tell her to mind her own business!" Veronica snapped.  
>"But causing such a fuss and not sleeping is my business," Pam said, "I didn't want to do this..."<br>Pam used a handfull of sleeping powder and put Veronica to sleep.  
>"Thank you, Pam..." Hana purred, "Guess a restless night does get Veronica cranky. That happens sometimes if she didn't sleep well."<br>"I can tell," Pam replied, "Good thing I turned up before she could zap you."  
>"She would never do that," Hana added, "She knows I'm her friend."<br>"Okay, but could you unlock the door?"  
>Hana nodded and unlocked the door so Pam could get out. <p>


End file.
